A Collection of Human Eevees
by Vii Zee
Summary: Pokemon AU where the characters of Orphan Black are Pokemon Trainers. Multi-chapter.
1. Eevee

The first thing Cosima did when she reached the next town was pedal faster. Her head as ticking away the seconds as she clutched her Eevee to her chest, whispering 'Come on, come on,' as her free hand steered her through the town.

"Sorry, excuse me, sick Pokemon coming through!" she yelled as she rode through the street, swerving past disgruntled school children and teenagers staring at her. She skidded to a halt at the Pokemon Centre, but only because the front door got in the way. She crashed head long into it, but the pain was dulled by the light stirring against her chest of the furry little creature who had been poisoned in a fight with a wild Weedle. She growled silently to herself – how could she have underestimated the thing? How?!.

She ran into the Centre, rushing up to the desk and grasping at the attending nurse's uniform, pulling her to her and turning her around to look at her.

"My Eevee, he's sick. Please," she panted out, and the nurse looked down at the Pokemon still in Cosima's arm.

"I'll take him now," an accent said to her, and Cosima's vision focused enough for her to actually look at the nurse.

She was beautiful, standing tall and smiling at her gently as she extended her arms to her, asking for the Pokemon silently. Cosima's grip on her Eevee loosened, and the nurse took him into her arms, beckoning Cosima to follow her towards a small bed where she placed him and stroked his fur lovingly, smiling down at him.

"He's such a beautiful creature."

"He's sick, please," Cosima found her voice again, begging for the nurse to _do_ something. Anything.

"Poison?"

"Yes."

"We'll sort him out," the nurse nodded, and in a matter of minutes, her Eevee had been injected with some sort of serum, and his fur wasn't lying so limpy anymore, and soon he had opened his eyes and looked at her, bouncing lightly over to her and licking her hand.

"Hey, hey, little guy," she grinned, scooping him up into her arms and stroking the top of his head. "You scared me over there for a second."

"Good as new," the nurse said, and Cosima found herself looking back at her, found the accent washing over her again, and she smiled.

"Thank you."

"It's nothing, come back any time. These things happen."

"What's your name?" Cosima asked; she couldn't help herself. This woman, who had helped her, who had actually patiently cured her precious Eevee, was gorgeous. Blonde, tall, and a loving personality if her job was any indication.

"Delphine," she said, wiping her hands on her uniform and nodding at Cosima.

"Cosima."

"Lovely to meet you, Cosima, but I must get back to work. Come again any time."

"I will," Cosima said as she backed out of the room, into the lobby and towards the door, setting her Eevee down on the floor as soon as they were outside, looking down at him.

"What do you say, old friend? We've got a lot more exploring to do before you can decide to evolve on me."

He purred up at her, a strange sound she always found comfort in, and she got back onto her bike.

"Keep up, then!"


	2. Pipulp and Persian

Sometimes – just, **sometimes** – Aynsley could not, for the life of her, figure out why she had decided that travelling with Alison was ever a good idea.

Her Pipulp, Icy, was toddling along next to her as she walked behind Alison, who was mumbling to herself about how much she hated walking through the woods sometimes (but really it was always her idea to do that). Her Persian was stalking along beside her, occasionally pouncing forward onto a fluttering leaf passing on the ground, or a stray beam of light filtering down from the trees.

"Alison, can't we take a break?"

"When we get out of this god forsaken place," was her answer, and Aynsley huffed, looking down at Icy, who seemed perfectly content to keep walking as long as he was next to her. She smiled at him, and he looked up at her, giving his curious little chirp.

She'd had Icy for a long time now, and he was probably her best friend. She had prevented him from evolving because she didn't want him to turn into anything that wasn't as cute as his current form, but also because he was small and compact this way and pretty great for cuddling when she needed it.

Alison had had her Persian for a long time too, almost as long as she had had Icy. Alison, however, wasn't happy with just one companion. She always wanted more, and she currently had a full team of six strapped to her belt (minus the Persian of course, who was named simply Dazzler, because of his bright, show-off-y nature (just like Alison herself, Aynsley thought fondly)).

"How are your other Pokemon doing?" Aynsley asked her, and Alison stopped in her tracks for a second before continuing on.

"I dunno, should I let them out a bit for some fresh air?"

"Well that does sound like a pretty good idea," Aynsley agreed, and Alison nodded.

"OK, you let yours out too. The other two. They might need to stretch their legs a bit."

Aynsley wordlessly agreed, taking out her other two balls and opening them in a flash, letting out a Vanillite and a Horsea, who swirled around her in the air. She grinned at them, reaching her hand out to pet them both, and almost missed the spectacle that was Alison letting her faithful friends free.

A Marill, a Gardevoir, a Skitty, a Girafarig and a Castform filled the air with their chatter as they nestled around Alison, who was petting them all and whispering things to them. The Castform, after a small stroke on its swirled top, floated over to Aynsley's Vanillite, and the two of them spun in the air around each other, having some sort of conversation Aynsley couldn't catch.

"They're gonna end up producing an egg or something one day," Aynsley said to the air, and she heard Alison laugh.

"Yeah, probably. Those two would make a cute baby."

Aynsley nodded and looked over at Alison again, who was stroking the muzzle her Girafarig had pushed into her palm, and she grinned at her.

"Race you to the edge of the forest."

Never one to back down from a challenge, Alison spun on her heel and started running without a second thought, Aynsley tumbling behind her as the trees started to clear and she felt the rush of travel start to overcome her again.

Sometimes, she loved traveling with her best friend, if only for moments like this.


End file.
